


In the Passing of Years

by Farasha



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Community: centi_porn, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-29
Updated: 2006-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farasha/pseuds/Farasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've changed slowly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Passing of Years

**01\. Blossom**

The rhythm stilled abruptly as Yuan noticed it.

"Nnn, _Yuan,_" Kratos growled, his hips surging up in an attempt to force Yuan to continue.

"Stop," Yuan gasped. "There aren't any blooms on the Kharlan tree. Didn't you notice?"

Kratos hesitated for a bare second, wondering exactly how much Yuan remembered of the night his wife died. "Maybe it's blossoming late," Kratos said. He gripped Yuan's hips tightly and thrust upward again, wringing a moan from the other man. "Now finish what you started."

"Your wish is my command," Yuan purred, and rocked back onto his lover's cock.

**02\. Sweat**

He woke up in a cold sweat again, gasping, trying to clear his head of the nightmare. He growled softly to himself and fumbled with the ring on his left hand, pulling it off and throwing it violently against the wall.

"Yuan?" Kratos mumbled sleepily, sitting up. Yuan rolled his lover over on top of him.

"Take me," he whispered against Kratos's lips, his hands skimming down Kratos's sides to grasp his cock and stroke it slowly. "Make me forget her again."

**03\. Gaze**

Yuan felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle under Kratos's gaze. "Don't ask me what I'm doing," he said, a quiet warning in his voice.

Kratos's arms wrapped around his waist. The other man bit the back of his neck gently and soothed it with his tongue. "Don't leave me, and I won't."

Yuan couldn't answer that with truth, so he moaned.

**04\. Tongue**

Kratos's voice could make him tremble, but it was his tongue that made Yuan moan. Tracing up the ridge of his spine, over his collarbone, up the side of his neck to the hollow just below his ear, wringing breathy noises from him.

"Come for me," Kratos whispered, and Yuan felt the breath leave his lungs, felt his arms tremble with the effort of holding himself up.

Then Kratos's tongue traced over the shell of his ear and he came with a sharp cry.

**05\. Sweet**

They were both warriors, both men, and had both been through hell. So it was always surprising when Kratos got into that certain mood of his, and their lovemaking turned slow and sweet. Instead of growled commands, there were whispered endearments. Instead of harsh, rough coupling, Kratos would hold Yuan's hips down to the bed and make his thrusts gentle, almost lazy.

And then he would lace his fingers in Yuan's and kiss the pulse point in his wrist before he came.

**06\. Give**

"Give yourself up to me, Yuan, you need it."

It was true, when he said that. Yuan did need it sometimes, to surrender complete control to his lover, to be completely dominated. Kratos would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on, seeing Yuan with his hands tied to the headboard, blindfolded, his skin flushed and his chest heaving.

But it was always given out of desperation, and Kratos wished that for once Yuan would give himself willingly, without being prompted.

**07\. Hand**

Yuan's hands were long and slender, with sword calluses on the palms and fingers. They were virtually the only rough places on his body, a counterpoint to the soft skin on his back, his chest, his neck...

Kratos's slow, steady rhythm faltered a little as Yuan growled and raked his nails over Kratos's back. "Hh - harder, I won't break."

Not to say he was 'soft' in any sense of the word. Of course not. Kratos grabbed his hands and pinned them to the matress. "No scratching."

"Fine, no scratching. Just _fuck me._"

Definitely not soft.

**08\. Compromise**

The word 'compromise' wasn't in their vocabulary. One minute Kratos had been on the other side of his desk, his hands planted firmly on the dark wood, explaining in a low, angry voice exactly how many ways Yuan was betraying him.

The next minute Yuan had him shoved against the wall with his tongue down his throat, silencing him. They fumbled at each other's clothes and cursed each other even as Kratos bent Yuan backward over his desk and slid into him.

**09\. Chocolate**

Yuan had always thought that the human race wasn't good for much. In his mind, the only good things they had produced were his wife, his lover, and chocolate.

Kratos's mouth closed over his, and he parted his lips to let Kratos's tongue slip between them. The remains of the chocolate liquer melted on Yuan's tongue and slid down his throat, and he groaned.

Kratos pulled away with a small chuckle. "I'm going to think you love chocolate more than me."

Yuan practically hissed at him and pulled him back down into another chocolate-flavored kiss.

**10\. Deep**

They had lasted through Yuan's short marriage, so there was no reason why they shouldn't last through Kratos's. Yuan grabbed the front of Kratos's suit and pulled him into a desperate kiss.

"_Yuan,_" Kratos said, warning. "I'm getting _married_ in less than fifteen minutes."

Yuan didn't answer - he only sank to his knees and unbuttoned Kratos's pants, freeing his erection. Without any hesitation, he relaxed the muscles of his throat and took him in deep.

Kratos's strangled groan was all the answer he needed.

**11\. Shiver**

Nights in the desert were cold. Yuan wrapped his cloak tighter around himself, but still couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine.

Kratos landed softly in front of him, his wings throwing a pale glow on the sand. "I can't stay long," he said.

"I know," Yuan answered. He closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Kratos's cheek, his neck, his forehead. He unfastened his cloak and let it fall, trusting his lover to keep him warm.

Kratos slipped his hands underneath his shirt and he shivered for a different reason.

**12\. Scar (substitute for Sweet)**

Yuan had many scars, but the most prominent was probably the one that ran from his collarbone to his hip on his left side, the one that Yggdrassil had given him when he had left Cruxis.

Kratos began at his collarbone, slowly kissing his way down, but stopped short when he felt Yuan tense beneath him. "What is it?"

"Not that one," Yuan whispered. "Just... not that one."

Kratos pulled away, understanding, and mouthed one of his other scars, listening to his breath speed up in satisfaction.

Kratos had his own scars that he wouldn't allow to be touched.

**13\. Smooth**

Kratos wove his fingers through Yuan's hair and pulled his head to one side, fastening his mouth on Yuan's neck.

"Kratos - mnn - my hair is not a leash," Yuan said, but he didn't pull away. He ground his hips more firmly into Kratos's, rubbing their erections together.

"It's long enough," Kratos said, keeping his grip on the smooth strands as he concentrated on marking his lover.

"Do you want me to cut it off?" Yuan snapped.

Kratos promptly let go of his hair and cradled the back of his neck instead. "Never."

**14\. Tingle**

The sex was so often hurried, rushed - either of them could be called on at any moment, and neither of them could be found with the other.

So with Kratos's wife away, and his commander occupied with other pursuits, they had time to set the rhythym slow and steady, to build the heat slowly instead of both of them tumbling into a quick burnout.

"We should do this more often," Yuan murmured against Kratos's chest, as they lay in the tingle of afterglow.

"Mmn," Kratos agreed. He kissed Yuan's forehead, and they drifted to sleep in a tangle of limbs.

**15\. Button**

The buttonhole around the button in Kratos's uniform pants was worn and stretched - it made it easy for Yuan to open Kratos's pants with his teeth. The action always made Kratos's brown eyes flutter closed, made him flush.

Yuan licked his way up the shaft and tongued the slit, listening to the noises he wrung from his lover.

"Enough," Kratos growled. He grabbed Yuan by the ponytail and dragged him into a fierce kiss. "Tease."

"You like it," Yuan said. Then Kratos bit his collarbone and he gasped.

"So do you," Kratos said, and set out to make Yuan squirm.


End file.
